The present invention generally relates to a mounting tool for a hydromechanical chuck or a hydromechanical mandrel of the type which is pressurized by means of a pressure medium for clamp connecting a shaft or a shaft tool or a working piece and which is dismantled for releasing said shaft or working piece from the chuck, and which for the purpose is formed with two separate pressure chambers, a pressurization chamber for clamp connecting the tool or work piece and a dismantling chamber for releasing the tool or work piece from the chuck or mandrel, and which for this purpose is formed with inlets/outlets provided on opposite sides of the chuck and opening at the periphery surface thereof.
In FIGS. 2 and 3 of the attached drawings there is shown, as one out of several examples, a hydromechanical cone coupling chuck formed by an inner sleeve having a conical outer surface and a central bore in which the shaft of a tool is adapted to be clamp connected, and an outer sleeve which is axially displaceable on the conical outer surface of said inner sleeve, and having two separate hydraulic actuation systems for displacement of the outer sleeve on the inner sleeve, a first system for displacement of the outer sleeve in clamp direction and a second system for displacement of the outer sleeve in a direction for releasing the tool.
It is, however, to be understood that the invention is useful for many other types of hydromechanical clamps than the chuck illustrated in the attached drawings, for instance a hydromechanical mandrel.
Conical mechanical chucks or mandrels are known in the art, in which the clamping means are of purely mechanical type, like screws, nuts, threads etc. For pressurizing and dismantling, respectively, of a hydromechanical chuck or mandrel of the above mentioned type it has been suggested to use a separate, external pressurization means which is connected to the inlet/outlet of the hydraulic pressurization and dismantling chamber, respectively. There are problems involved in such activation of the clamp bushing or mandrel. For instance, upon pressurization of the clamp connection chamber hydraulic oil is pressed out from the dismantling chamber, and upon introducing pressure fluid in the dismantling chamber an equivalent amount of fluid is pressed out from the clamp pressure chamber; the connection of the pressure source can be complicated and time consuming; there is generally a need for using thread, screw or nut connections for mounting of the pressure source means.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simple and useful mounting tool for use in connection to hydromechanical chucks or mandrels etc. of the above mentioned type, which tool
is adjustable for use in connection to chucks or mandrels etc. having different diameters,
which can be quickly and easily connected to the chuck etc.,
which is connected both to the inlet/outlet of the clamp connection chamber and to the inlet/outlet of the dismantling chamber by a fluid system operating concurrently at both pressure chambers,
which is connected to the chuck simply by forcing pressure pistons into contact with said inlets/outlets of the pressure chambers, and in which said pressure pistons are sealed more strongly against the chuck inlets/outlets as the inlet pressure is increased,
which pressure pistons are spring biased, so that the evacuation piston becomes pressed back, which can likewise quickly and simply be released,
in which the pressurization and dismantling, respectively, can quickly and simply be reversed by means included in the mounting tool,
which automatically receives pressure medium which is evacuated from any of the chambers, so that there is no waste and overflow of oil/fat from the chuck.